Yoni Méas
Yoni is... Vroegere leven KOMT NOG Verhaal vier tot en met zeven KOMT NOG Persoonlijkheid KOMT NOG Fysiek KOMT NOG Relaties Shannan De vriendschap tussen Shannan en Yoni kent nogal wat problemen. Het tweetal kent elkaar hierdoor niet goed, maar zijn toch op elkaar aangewezen, aangezien Yoni zwanger van Shannan is na een onenightstand. Shannan weet nog niets van deze zwangerschap, dit als gevolg van Silas' plannen om Shannan op te sluiten in zijn kofferbak op de bodem van de Maas. Yoni die nergens van op de hoogte is heeft dankzij zijn aanwezigheid tijdens haar zwangerschap een hekel ontwikkeld tegenover Shannan en is niet van plan om hem ooit zijn afwezigheid te vergeven. Lisanne Yoni en Lisanne leren elkaar voor het eerst kennen wanneer Yoni inbreekt in het ouderlijk huis van Shannan. Ze komt hem vertellen dat ze zwanger is van zijn kind, maar treft Lisanne in plaats van Shannan. Lisanne compelt Yoni om haar de waarheid te vertellen. Hierdoor ontdekt Lisanne dat Yoni zwanger is van Shannan 's kind. Ze besluit zijn verantwoordelijkheid op haar te nemen en Yoni door de zwangerschap heen te helpen. De meiden groeien door de maanden heen uit tot goede vriendinnen. Ook Lisanne was niet op de hoogte van Shannan 's situatie. Jason Wolfs De vriendschap tussen Jason Wolfs en Yoni ontstaat wanneer Wolfs per ongeluk haar ziekenhuiskamer binnen loopt, wanneer hij eigenlijk met tegenzin opzoek is naar de kamer van zijn comateuze verloofde. Bang voor wat hij aantreft, besluit hij de avond met Yoni door te brengen en rijdt haar naar de kapel van het ziekenhuis. Hier leren ze elkaar beter kennen en blijken ze veel gemeen te hebben. Later helpt Wolfs Yoni met de bevalling van haar kinderen en trekt Yoni bij hem in, na voor een lastige keuze te hebben gestaan. Romano De vriendschap tussen Romano en Yoni is tot nu toe niet erg gevorderd. Ze hebben elkaar ontmoet tijdens een aanval van Marijke Crosswell, in het café waarin Yoni werkt. Romano besloot haar geen vampiersbloed te geven, maar bracht haar naar het ziekenhuis. Na een aantal tests als gevolg van de aanval, bleek Yoni zwanger van Shannan 's kind. Pas wanneer Romano na zeven maanden terugkeert naar Rotterdam hoort hij van Lisanne dat Yoni zwanger is. Andere relaties *Yoni en haar vader (Familie) *Shannan en haar moeder (Familie) *Shannan en haar zusje (Familie) *Shannan en haar broers (Familie) *Shannan en haar opa (Familie) *Shannan en haar verre achternicht (Familie) *Shannan en Nouka (Vrienden) *Yoni en Shauni (Kennis) *Yoni en Marijke Crosswell (Vijanden) *Yoni en Steven Crosswell (Kennis) Verschijningen Deel 4: * Back From the Death * An Original to Kill * A Letter From the Sky * Take the Secret to New York City Deel 5: * Prayer For the Dying * Man in the Mirror * No Rest For The Wicked * History of My Heart * Running Out Of Time * Flashbacks, Memories and Dreams * All I Want For Christmas Is You * Feels Like Coming Home * Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine * Angel of Death * With A Little Help From My Friends Deel 6: * Deel 7: * Quotes KOMT NOG Trivia *Yoni is gelovig. **Dit maakt haar het eerste gelovige karakter in de reeks. **Ze gelooft in God en is Christelijk. **Ze bidt vaak. *Yoni heeft last van zwangerschapsvergiftiging. ** Yoni heeft daarnaast ook complicaties tijdens de bevalling. *** Yoni moet geopereerd worden als ze de complicaties van de bevalling wil overleven. * Op verzoek van Wolfs heeft Edwin zijn bloed aan Yoni gegeven. ** Wolfs heeft tevens de ring van zijn ex-verloofde aan Yoni gegeven, zodat ze veiliger is. * Yoni bevalt in No Rest For The Wicked van een tweeling ** Dit zijn een jongen en een meisje *** Yoni weet als enige de namen voor de kinderen, totdat ze aan Lisanne onthuld dat de kinderen Alexis en Lucas heten. **** Ze zet de tweeling op de wereld met behulp van Danny, Wolfs en Lisanne. *Sinds Running Out Of Time woont Yoni samen met de tweeling bij Wolfs in huis.